


Scents and Confessions

by Sins_Writes



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Handsome Jack (Borderlands), Alpha/Omega, Bottom Rhys (Borderlands), Fluff and Smut, Happy Birthday, Intersex, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Omega Rhys, Oral Fixation, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Rope Bondage, Top Handsome Jack (Borderlands), i love this, intersex omega, intersex rhy (borderlands), pre-sequal Jack, safe words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24741718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sins_Writes/pseuds/Sins_Writes
Summary: (A) Jack and (O) Rhys have had a deal.Everytime one of them would go into Heat/Rut, they would meet in jacks office and, well, help each other through it. Yet, Rhys realized too quickly that he wanted more. he wanted Jack to be HIS. His alpha.With his heat hear, he vowed this would be the last time he would go to Jack for help. This was the end. He would put a stop to this so he could finally be freed from his emotions...but Jack. He is different this time. And Rhys and Him will not walk away from this the same.
Relationships: Handsome Jack & Rhys (Borderlands), Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82
Collections: Rhys is my boi





	Scents and Confessions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BansheeQueen (BootlegFireworks)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BootlegFireworks/gifts).



They had an agreement. Whichever one was going into a heat or rut, they would be called to Helios to indulge themselves in delicious pleasure and play until the week had ended. Rhys knew this, yet, what he couldn’t figure out was how much _longer_ he could put on this front of his. Hiding his true emotions deep in his core hoping the alpha would never find out. He hoped this could be the last time he asked for Jack’s help...and he hoped he could walk away without spilling his feelings. 

The shuttle arrived onto the landing station with a shaky thump, Rhys holding onto the seat doing his best not to throw up over everything like the last few times he flew to Helios. _You would think with the amount of money Jack has, he could supply him better accommodations._ Groaning, Rhys quickly unbuckled his seat and stepped out onto the deck, employees flashing him terrified glances. 

“Rhysie, Baby. Welcome! You know where to find me.” 

The voice boomed throughout the hanger causing the people to scatter quickly for fear Jack may airlock them just for touching his prized omega. _His...his omega._ Rhys grinned, power flowing through him as he marched towards the office. He loved the feeling of people cowering beneath him, knowing Jack was his. _Or was he actually his...this was only an agreement._ His heart beat painfully as he swallowed his feelings, his body heating up as the large doors grew closer and closer. The powerful scent of sugar and bourbon flooded him, gunpowder and pine, all of them mixed together to form one singular Alpha. _Jack._

Rhys shivered, he could already feel himself getting wet, his cocklet aching. The guard at the end of the hallway nodded towards him, the doors opening slowly. Swallowing hard, Rhys whimpered as he saw him. Jack stood there, leaning over the table and focused on some paperwork. His perfect face just caused Rhys to flutter. Jack was nibbling on his bottom lip, his alpha fangs prominent as the man worked on moving the papers around. When the door clicked shut behind Rhys, Jack then lifted his head and flashed him a smile that made him crumble to his knees. 

“Oh baby. Barely made it through the door this time.” 

Rhys started to pant, slick soaking his underwear as Jack sat back in his chair, pushing out a wave of emotions. 

“You know what to do Kitten. Clothes off, and spread over my desk. I have some new equipment I want to try out.” 

Rhys nodded, his omega submitting to the voice that carried across the room. He quickly unbuttoned his shirt and started on his belt. Rising, he quickly let his pants drop, stepping out of them with each strut towards Jack’s desk. 

“Damn Rhysie. Looks like you couldn’t wait. Is that a plug I underneath all the black lace?” 

The omega blushed, his cocklet straining against the panties he boldly decided to wear. The matching garters were a sexy touch that Rhys knew Jack would love. His ass was quivering as the plug shifted around, his cunt slick and spilling. _Damn it, he should have had two plugs at this point._

Rhys made his way to the desk and worked himself around to face Jack, his legs spread while the older man leant back in his chair. Turning, he presented himself to his Alpha, while laying his chest onto the cool metal of the desk, his breathing rapid. 

“Fuck baby. Look at you. Your pussy is already wet, and your cock is leaking. The lace is _soaked._ ” 

Rhys flinched then let out a wanton moan as calloused fingers slowly slid their way up his thighs, until they hovered over the thin fabric where his cock was twitching. Jack stood, his other hand snaking its way around the boy's chest, finding one of the sensitive buds and pinching it. 

“Ahhh Jack…” 

Rhys closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, Jack's other hand finding its way over the fabric and sliding gently across his pussy. 

“God Rhys...you are so damn beautiful ya know that?”

Tears pricked his eyes as the soft words were whispered into his ear, he arched his back and shifted his ass to try and rut against his alpha. Jack’s finger teased the hem of the lace before slipping in, running across the slick folds and up the boys cocklet. 

“Jack...Please…” 

Jack slowly dipped his finger in, causing Rhys to cry out. Before he could get another sound out, he was being tossed on his back- _hard_ , his mouth covered with Jack’s. The kiss was heated, sloppy, as if they hadn't tasted each other in weeks. Jack shoved his tongue in roughly, his slicked fingers gripping Rhys waist and hoisting him up into his crotch. His large Alpha cock already hard and grinding against Rhys’ slick pussy and small length causing him to moan into the man’s mouth. 

Jack pulled himself off just a tad, his hand now wandering up to Rhys’ throat. 

“You remember the safe word baby boy, don’t you?” 

Rhys nodded as Jack's fingers toyed with his neck, squeezing ever so slightly. 

“Tell them to me Rhys. What is the safe word.” 

The grip tightened. 

“V..va...Vanilla!” 

“Good boy”

Jack gripped him harder as he moved his hand to palm Rhy’s cocklet, the head weeping. Sliding down he dipping another finger inside of the omega’s pussy arching it up as Rhys struggled to breath. His face became euphoric as his oxygen left him, his body waiting for the release of Jack's hand and the high that would follow when his lungs filled with air. Once Jack saw Rhys’ eyes start to roll back, he loosened his grip and watched the omega choke and gasp, his face red and needy. Jack’s cock was painfully tight in his pants. 

Coming down from his high, Rhys collapsed back onto the desk, his body shivering. 

“Well now baby.. We are just getting started. Let me tie you up real nice, I got new rope just for you. Did you say your favorite color was yellow?” 

Rhys’ dual colored eyes focused on Jack as he slowly removed himself from the omega’s little body to open a chest next to them. Jack pulled out the most beautiful golden rope, glitter embedded deep into the stands of braids. Rhys could feel himself get more excited as he tried to pull himself up for his Alpha. 

“Now now baby. Where do you think you're going?” 

Jack pressed a small button and the small sound made Rhys’ flinch. A small hook started to drop down from the ceiling until it was just within Jack’s reach. 

“Stand up kitten. Time to get you tied up.” 

The omega did as his Alpha commanded, Jack’s body radiating a heat that only made him drip more. Tongue out of his mouth he panted like a dog towards Jack, his body flushed, his fingers working the garters and panties off. Jack yanked him in, sucking his tongue the sweet taste of chocolate and honey filling him. 

“Damn baby...you never fail to taste so good on your heat…” 

Pulling the omega off of him, he started to braid the rope up his chest, accenting his pecks until the ropes knotted his arms together high above his each, the gold rubbing slightly against his sensitive body and looking like glittering jewelry. Rhys felt _beautiful._

Jack finished up, hooking the rope to the hook and raising it just enough for Rhys to be on his tiptoes. Just enough to make him feel the ropes pull against him, rub places he only felt when in heat. Placing a chaste kiss against the omegas lips, Jack started to trail his way down, pulling in one of Rhys’ sensitive nipples, pulling and tugging a whimper out of him. 

“Jack...Please...I want you…” 

Jack moved to the other, nipping and biting the bud until it was perked and flushed. 

“What do you want, baby. Tell me.” 

“Suck...Suck my cock! Please...and lick me…” 

Jack was taken aback. _Normally, Rhys’ wasn’t so straight forward. No, he was being bold and it made him...burn._

“Anything for you Kitten.” 

Jack slid his tongue down the omegas middle, until it reached the bottom of his happy trail, the small cocklet dripping heavily, his pussy spilling milky slick down the plug. Rhys’ eyes flew open as Jack's hot mouth sucked in his tiny cock with ease, his wet tongue slid down to the tip of his pussy, sweetness filling him. The omega was writhing underneath Jack's hot hands, the restraints pulling and grinding against him leaving red marks on his pale skin. Jack flexed his throat, milking the small cock for what it was, his fingers trailing up to tease the small hole of Rhys’

“Jack...JACK. I AM GOING TO CUM.” 

Jack felt Rhys tense before pulling off, his face covered in slick and spit. Wiping it with the back of his hand he saw Rhys come down from his high. 

“M...mmm...not fair….I am so close..” 

Jack let out a small laugh. 

“Not yet. I haven’t gotten my knot inside you yet. Once I do, then you can come.” 

Rhys whimpered, his body on edge, every move and tug of the rope causing him to build the pressure and heat even more. Jack went back to sucking and teasing Rhys’ cock and pussy, pulling off every time he was about to come, arousal dripping heavily on the floor, a puddle at Jack’s knees. _God, his omega...his pretty omega...so beautiful. I want him to be mine…_

The alpha’s instinct was starting to take over as he dipped his tongue inside of the omega, Rhys’ screaming out from over stimulation. He was about to come with Jack again, pulled off of him quickly. 

“Jack….jack...please… I can’t..I can’t take it anymore.” 

Emotions were overwhelming the omega. All these times in which Jack has helped him during a heat, this was the first time he actually felt...like he was drowning. He couldn’t breathe, the pheromones clouding him. His body was hot, not able to come and was starting to affect him. He could feel his own womb aching to be bred, and he wanted nothing more than the Alpha to do so... _but he doesn’t love you._ Rhys’ eyes flew open, panic starting to settle in his core. Jack was working his length out of his pants, the knot already beginning to swell. _He doesn't want you._ Jack lined the head of his cock up with Rhys, sliding it across his lower lips. _He doesn't NEED you._

“VANILLA.”

Jack stopped, his face pale. In the past 2 years, Rhys has NEVER said the safe word. Never… Stepping back he quickly grabbed the button, causing the hook to lower, Rhys’ feet landing flat on the floor. Grabbing the ropes, he undid them as quickly as possible before lifting the omega up into his arms, Rhys’ legs wrapped around his waist. 

Rhys was sobbing, his heart conflicted. He told himself not to get emotionally attached but Jack was different today. He was kind, and sweet, and Rhys WANTED him. Jack let his pants slide onto the floor as he walked towards a door on the side. The omega was buried into his neck, tears flooding him, as the room opened to a small place with a large bed. Pillows and blankets were scattered around, waiting to be built into a perfect nest. Rhys blinked his tears slowing as Jack sat him carefully on the bed, kneeling between him. 

“Vanilla...Baby. What happened. What's wrong Rhysie? Tell Jacky everything.” 

Jack peering into his red heterochromatic eyes, the echo zeroing in. 

“i...I love you…” 

Jack was wide eyed as the omega covered his face with his hands, clearly upset with the confession. Jack slowly kissed each finger, causing Rhys to move his hands down so Jack had access to his lips. Cupping the bottom of the omegas chin, he places a small but warm kiss onto the red lips, the taste of salty tears hitting him. 

“Rhys...I love you too baby boy. Always have. Why do you think I made this stupid arrangement? Cause the day you fucking set FOOT on Helios I was done for. I knew you were to be mine. I pushed you until you were in my life weekly because I craved you. And right now, I want to claim you as mine and fill your belly with my pups more than ANYTHING in the world.”

Rhys flung his arms around Jack’s neck, biting and nipping at the alphas throat, pulling him onto him. 

“Claim me. PLEASE. I WANT YOUR BABIES. I WANT YOU TO FILL ME UP. PLEASE JACK. PLEASE.” 

Jack didn’t hesitate, he spread Rhys’ legs apart his cock flush against his tight pussy. 

“Ready baby?”

Rhys responded with a deep kiss, arching his hips upward causing the tip of Jack's cock to push past the barrier and slip inside his cunt. The omega whimpered and moaned as Jack grit his teeth, pushing his length deeper until he hit the top of the boy's cervix. Rhys came immediately, his cock squirting clear liquid on his belly, his pussy milking Jack's thick girth. 

“JACK!” 

Jack was no two pump type of guy, but he couldn’t help it. His little omega was so damn sexy. Slowly pulling himself out, he thrust back in hard causing Rhys to cry out. Fucking him deep into the sheets, he extended his fangs and bite deep into the omegas bonding gland as his orgasm spilled over, filling the quivering womb. Rhys screamed, his body shaking hard as he felt the length pulse inside him, Jack panting and moaning as he came down from his release. Lapping up the blood from the omegas neck, he felt his knot inflate, locking them together. Rhys wrapped his legs around Jack, as the Alpha turned them so Rhys was laying on top. Pushing deep brown curls out of his face, Jack smiled. 

“You are mine. Forever Rhys. Mine.” 

“Rhys smiled, his belly full. 

“Yours.” 

*****

**_Three weeks later. Helios._ **

Rhys was on his way to the office when he felt the urge to get sick. His body chilled, a cold sweat on his brow. His lunch was coming back up and he needed to move quickly. He bolted to the closest bathroom, locking the door quickly before hurling the content of his stomach into the porcelain bowl. His hand slid to his belly, as he continued to get sick, his body heaving. 

Once he felt that he couldn’t get anymore out, he quickly tidied up and moved to look in the mirror. Gasping, he saw two wet spots on his shirt, his body flushed and feverish. Smiling, he quickly ran to his Alpha’s office, employees staring at him confused as he rushed by. 

Opening the door, he caught Jack on the phone with someone, their holographic image appearing before them. Jack looked back quickly. 

“Ah sorry, looks like my precious omega is here. Get that shit completed before I fucking come down to Pandora myself and kill you.” 

Flipping off the hologram, Jack walked over to Rhys who was breathing hard from running. 

“Hey, baby. What's got you in a hurry? Wait...why is your shirt wet.” 

Rhys' eyes were wide, pride filled them. Jack could smell the pheromones before his omega could even day the words he had been waiting to hear. 

“Jack...I think I am pregnant.”

**Author's Note:**

> ANOTHER BL FIC SO QUICKLY???!!!! WELL THAT's BECAUSE I HAVE ANOTHER FRIENDS BIRTHDAY. HAPPY BIRTHDAY RAE! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS FLUFFY PORN WITHOUT PLOT PIECE AND I GOT EVERYTHING YOU ASKED FOR (oral fixation, orgasm control, bondage, and of course Nice Jack) 
> 
> You can follow them on A03: BansheeQueen or on Twitter: @Necrolords (follow them. Their Borderlands art is PHENOMENAL) 
> 
> LOVE YOU. I HOPE YOU HAVE A WONDERFUL BIRTHDAY <3


End file.
